ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Majo Ruka VS Level 6 Ojamajos!
"You're even more unlikeable then Majorika!" Majoruka versus Level 6 Ojamajo! is episode twenty-four of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening The ojamajo cast their new, upgraded Magical Stage and admire its brilliance. Premise Stronger than before, the girls decide to take down Majoruka once and for all! Summary Majorika attempts to sneak off and grab her Crystal ball when Pop catches her in the act. Meanwhile, while heading to school the girls are frustrated to see many of the bad charms still floating around. Aiko's dad threw his away but Doremi can't convince her parents to do the same, and Hazuki wonders if they could use their newly required magic to disable the charms again. Doremi claims it's impossible because they already did this once and Majoruka made them stronger. They're still too weak to fight against a full-blooded witch, and Majorika is useless right now. At the Original Maho-do Hehe is forced to do a bunch of work for Majoruka while she takes a bath. She picks up her clothing and drops it into the wash, and just as she finishes they are shocked when several customers show up to protest the shop. They yell and demand their money back and alarmed, she drops the items in her hands- including Majoruka's crystal ball. Angered by the commotion Majoruka pulls on her robe and joins Hehe to angrily tell off the customers. She refuses to give a refund; causing everyone to burst inside and make a huge mess of the shop to take back the money themselves and they take off. Majoruka curses the humans and Hehe points out that she had warned Majoruka to tell them about possible bad side-effects, but she chose not to. Unwilling to hear it Majoruka storms off for another bath and Hehe resumes doing work along with the staff, telling them to throw anyway anything broken or ruined. The female finds Majoruka's crystal ball among the pile and attempts to tell her, but Hehe doesn't care either and just tells her to throw it out. The staff agree and take the garbage out when a trash collector comes. As this is going on, Lala is shown spying on them. Finding out that Majoruka's crystal ball has gone missing, she takes off just as Hehe and the staff are being yelled at by Majoruka. She forces them out to locate it. At Sonatine Kindergarten, everyone is preparing for swim class. Majorika and her crystal ball are left in the classroom and she tries to get it when Lala, in cat form joins her to inform her of the news. They begin to plot their next course of action and Lala hurriedly flees after Pop returns to the room and assumes she came in to swipe "Plush-chan". Lala decides to locate the girls next, stopping to observe the workers and Hehe still searching, giving her plenty of time to spare. Patiently, Lala waits until the girls have a break to bring up what happened, but as they still have school they will need to wait. As much as they don't want to wait they are forced to endure it; Doremi gets into trouble like usual, she and Kotake are both sent into the hall, then they have lunch and music class, and then lastly they notice how windy it is outside. As soon as school ends the girls quickly run out and change into witch apprentice form. Meanwhile, Majoruka is angrily trying to locate the trio and her missing crystal ball. She is stunned to find them sitting around having tea, unaware of them spending the entire day trying to find it thus far. The girls arrive to the dump and they hurriedly begin to dig through the trash in search of the crystal ball before Majoruka and her group show up. The girls are concerned as there is a lot to look through when Lala points out that now would be the perfect time to test out their new wands and see the power it contains. Doremi tries first but unfortunately, she gets everything shaped like a ball to pop out of the piles of garbage, but in the process Hazuki spots the crystal ball. The others rush to the dump and arrive just as Doremi has obtained it and the girls make a deal with Majoruka to return it when she acts apologetically and promises to stop being so mean. Bu they think it's a trick and refuse to return it, until she tries a second time with more feeling and they hand it over. Majoruka reveals it was indeed a trick and she prepares to leave, causing the girls to angrily badmouth her for tricking them- and furious for their offensive remarks, she demands a magical duel with big stakes. If they win she'll disable her goods and let them take back the shop, but if she wins they have to work for her forever. Doremi uses her magic to summon the object that Majoruka hates the most: an old man joke book that isn't funny in the slightest bit. However, she finds the book humorous and she forces herself to snap out of it and uses her magic on a large pile of garbage to form a robot-like being that attacks the girls. Seeing them in trouble, Lala leaves to locate Majorika and she finds her in the middle of a tea party with Pop at the Harukaze house. As this is an emergency she ignores Pop and hurriedly informs Majorika of the news while Pop stares at them in silence. With no choice Majorika reclaims her crystal ball and the two flee the scene when Pop realizes what she witnessed wasn't a dream before hurriedly chasing after them. Back at the dump the girls are being chased by the trash robot when Majorika arrives. She tries to encourage the girls, telling them to calm down and think of a good idea. They don't appear to acknowledge this until they are suddenly inspired and come to a stop as Majoruka tells her off for being involved. Majorika points out that she wasn't, but she never said she couldn't speak to them. The girls each cast magic to summon a giant vacuum cleaner that sucks up the robot with a large gust of wind. As Majoruka sees her plan crumbling she attempts to stop them when a pan knocks her out, allowing her to be sucked up. With that the girls happily gain their deed and business contract for the Maho-do. Majoruka, awake again, asks them for her crystal ball back. The girls hand it over but, should she be tricking them again, they threaten to inform everyone in the witch world about her defeat to a group of Level 6 witch apprentices. Seeing as she has no other option, she promises revenge before storming off. Meanwhile, Pop has searched all over town for Majorika when she approaches the Maho-do and curiously steps inside to see if she is there. The girls cast Magical Stage with Majorika to remove the evil from all of Majoruka's charms and goods, as well as revert the Maho-do back to the way it was before she took over. Unfortunately they did not realize Pop had suddenly showed up, and she stares at them with alarm; but before she can speak Doremi grabs her and covers her mouth as everyone panics. Spells *''Majoruka's crystal ball, come out'' *''Majoruk's most hated thing, come out'' *''That robot, freeze'' *''That robot, turn small'' *''Come out, vacuum cleaner.'' *''Turn big, vacuum cleaner'' *''Suck in that robot'' *''Please disable all of majoruka's magic goods'' Major Events *The Ojamajo defeat Majoruka. *The Maho-do is given back to Majorika. *Pop discovers Doremi is a witch apprentice. Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *At the first instance of class, Nobuko's skin is dark in color. **Also, some students have blank pages in their books. *As the mouse woman finds Majoruka's crystal ball and Hehe tells her to throw it out, her chest has detail missing that was normally present. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes